


Fistful of Loki

by icybluepenguin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Gambling, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Sex, Vengance, Violence, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Loki's adventures as a gunslinger in the Wild West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wild West Loki fun (I hope!) Based on movie and TV cliches and tropes and makes no claims to historical accuracy, except for a few things: women’s drawers really were crotchless (that’s towards the end of the story) and the slang. It’s long and mostly plot, but there is sex.

Nobody looked up when he came in the door. Which, in hindsight, was probably a mistake. If anyone had noticed the way he stood, as if the whole place belonged to him, then maybe nobody would have been fool enough to play him. Del noticed him when he paused just inside, surveying the room. She was cleaning a table near the door- the damn cowboys who had been sitting here were  _not_  neat eaters and there were beans everywhere- so she got a good look at him before anyone else noticed.

The man was tall, that was the first thing that jumped out about him. He stood a good head taller than her, certainly. He wore a long black duster, coming down to mid-calf just below where his boots stopped. They had gold tracery at the tops, fancy things but well worn and scuffed. Her eyes traveling back up, she noticed the holsters slung low around his slender hips, a pistol on each side. He had a dark green silk waistcoat, held closed with four tarnished brass buttons. The deep V formed by the fabric ended near his heart. He had a gold-colored ascot under his black collar, tucked into the vest and drawing the eye up to his face. Under a wide, flat-brimmed hat, his face was partially in shadow, but it made her heart pound even so. He had pale skin and sharp cheekbones, but that was nothing when you saw his eyes. Steely, calculating eyes, such a brilliant shade of green that it was hard to believe they were real. This was a man who knew how to get what he wanted, by any means necessary.

His gaze swung around the room, sweeping across her corner of the taproom last, going right over her as if she were part of the table. As he took off his hat, revealing long black hair slicked back above his forehead, his long pale fingers standing out against the black leather, he turned his head suddenly back towards her. He unabashedly looked her up and down, a sly half-smile on his handsome face. Her blood ran hot at that look. Then he walked slowly towards the bar, one foot in front of the other, deliberately casual.

Del followed him, intrigued by the power radiating off of him. By the time he reached the bar in the back, though, his body language had shifted. His shoulders slouched just a little, he fiddled with the brim of his hat, his boots nearly shuffled across the floor. He still reeked of money, but now he looked like an easy mark, someone who dressed tough but was really a pushover. The other men were starting to notice. He sat down at the bar, looking at the bottles on the wall as if he’d never seen their like before.

Silas was nowhere to be seen, so Del slipped behind the bar. “What can I get you?” She leaned forward a little against the bar, getting a good look at his face. He was one of the most beautiful men she’d ever seen.

"Whiskey. Cheap." His voice was quiet and smooth. She was surprised to hear him ask for the cheap stuff; seemed like he was the type able to afford the best. His eyes wandered down her neck, lingering at her chest before slowly travelling back up. There was that smile again.

She straightened up, feeling exposed even though her blouse went up to her neck.. She was used to men ogling and often getting handsy with her, but the way this man looked at her… it was as if he could see right through the fabric. “Sure. What’s your name, mister?” she asked as she grabbed the bottle and poured a glass.

"Loki. Yes, I know it’s unusual."  He took the glass from her but didn’t drink.

She could see Billy and Joe coming over to check out the newcomer. They were always the first to sense easy prey. She was tempted to tell them that Loki was clearly no tinhorn, that they should save their act for someone else, but she was curious as to how this would play out. Besides, Billy had been crossing the line with her too often these days- good for someone to put him in his place.

"Howdy, sir," Joe drawled, leaning on the bar with one arm.

"Del!" She turned to find Silas glaring at her. "I need you to go get a string of onions from the cellar. Now." As she turned to go, gaze lingering on Loki, he grabbed her arm and added in a low growl, "You don’t fool around with customers."

She shook off his grip. “I know it.” She reluctantly left the tap room, heading across the small back yard to the cellar door. She hated Silas lately. Well no, she didn’t hate him, but he was getting angrier these days, almost aggressive towards her. She was annoyed that he had pulled her away from what was obviously going to be the best gossip in town for a long while. And, if she were honest, she did want to gawk at Loki some more, which she knew was going to bother Silas. But he had given her a job when no one else would. So what if she had to… Well, that was just life, wasn’t it?

She grabbed the string of onions from the cool underground room, sure that Silas had only sent her for it to keep her away from Loki. It’s not like she was going to do anything more than flirt a little. He was handsome and interesting, sure, but danger practically dripped off the man. If the boys inside were too dumb to see it, well too bad for them.

Returning to the taproom, she found that Billy and Joe had scooped Loki into a poker game, now joined by Daniel as well. Loki sat with hunched shoulders, fidgeting with his cards or his drink, glancing up at the others occasionally. Del thought he was laying on the act a little thick, but the boys were eating it up. She could tell that all they saw was a rich, easy mark.

The game proceeded as it normally did for a while. Billy hadn’t slipped in any extra cards yet, lulling the mark into complacency, letting him win often enough. Eventually Billy would start cheating, hopefully making the mark think his luck had just turned sour. Del didn’t think it would work on Loki. It wasn’t long before they were calling for more drinks.

Del brought them over, noticing that Loki’s whiskey was barely touched while the others had been drinking most of the afternoon already. As she passed Billy, he grabbed her ass and tried to pull her in for a kiss, which was unfortunately becoming normal behavior for him. She slapped his hand away and dodged his lips.

"Billy, you’re seeing Miss Lucy down the way, don’t you be trying that on me!"

"What, you’ll fuck a married man but not one that’s just courting?"

"If you’re looking for a fuck, I’m sure one of the girls at the whorehouse will take you if you pay them. Might have to make it double, though, with that face." She noticed that Loki was watching her from behind his cards. His eyes were glinting with suppressed laughter at her insult.

As she walked by him, she felt Loki’s long fingers brush her thigh. A wave of heat rushed through her. She was used to getting groped by customers; it didn’t faze her. But his touch… His touch was more like seduction than lust, just a light brush that could be accidental but wasn’t. It was a promise of something more. She leaned against the bar, studying Loki’s profile as she polished a glass half-heartedly. He had removed his hat, but still wore his duster which made him look dangerous to her eyes. No one else seemed to care, seeing only his (hopefully easy) money. She stared at his thin lips as he licked them with a flick of his tongue. Her mind wandered, thinking about the way he brushed her thigh and the look he had given her when she came in. Thinking about how his fingers would feel in her hair, his lips on her breasts. Maybe she wanted more than flirting with him. She couldn’t, of course, but she could think about it…

She could still hear what was being said at their table, at least until people arriving for dinner. Billy was starting to cheat; she couldn’t see the cards he added, but he was starting to talk more, asking Loki questions to distract him from the slight of hand. She had seen him play this con many times before. The town wasn’t huge, but they were the easiest ford on the river for miles in either direction, so travellers came through often enough and Billy played many of them.

"What brings you to Copper Ford… Loki, was it? Ranching is pretty good here- or are you just passing through?"

"Just passing through. Looking for someone. Are you going to deal yet?"

"Who you looking for? I know just about everybody here and if I don’t, Daniel here do. He was born here, you know, when it were just the trading post and the church."

Del couldn’t hear the rest, since a rowdy bunch of ranchers came into the saloon and she had to go get them drinks. She cursed under her breath. She really wanted to know more about Loki. She wasn’t able to hear anything from his table for a long time as people poured in for dinner. Luckily Silas was mostly busy serving drinks or tending the kitchen and didn’t see her eyes drift back to Loki at every opportunity. He drew the eye with his dark hair and pale skin, his long slender fingers clutching his cards.

When she finally made it back to Loki’s table, Billy’s con seemed to be going poorly. The pile of money in front of Loki was growing. Billy was sweating and looked angry. Loki and Billy didn’t look at her as she came over, but Daniel and Joe seemed grateful for her interruption. The air was tense around the table.

"Hey, fellas, you want another round?" she asked casually, as if she couldn’t feel the dangerous atmosphere.

For some reason, that seemed to be the last straw for Billy.

"You’re cheating!" he snarled at Loki, pointing emphatically at the pile of money and leaping to his feet.

Loki’s eyes widened, his face full of hurt innocence. “Cheating? I’ve had a string of luck, sure, but you accuse me of cheating?”

Billy glared. “You have to be cheating, it’s the only way you could win.” He clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you mean, it’s the only way I could win?" Loki’s eyes narrowed. "This is a game of chance, but also skill. Perhaps," the way he said that word left no doubt it was an insult, "I am just more skilled than you."  Loki’s voice was quiet in the face of Billy’s rage. There was a hint of steel in it.

"You have to be cheating, because  _I’m_  cheating!” Billy yelled, frustrated by his failure. It had never happened before. “You fucking chiseler, I demand my money back!”

Loki rose elegantly, intimidatingly, towering over Billy even standing as he was. “I will not.” He stared down at Billy calmly, his innocent facade gone. This was the powerful, dangerous stranger who had walked in earlier. Loki pointedly began gathering up his winnings.

Daniel and Joe pushed back their chairs, putting distance between themselves and the brewing fight. They all knew Billy and what was going to happen, sooner or later.

Most likely sooner. Del stepped back herself. There was no point in trying to talk Billy down. He fancied himself the big bug in this town. He owned the ferry raft across the river which was the only reason Copper Ford was on the map. He would get horribly riled up if he thought he wasn’t being respected. His face was red and his eyes were wild.

Loki smiled slowly, calm and confident and goading. He pulled Billy’s extra aces from his own sleeve and tossed them on the table. Billy stared at them for a long minute, his jaw clenching. He glanced back up at Loki, standing there with that smile plastered on his face, and launched himself across the table.

Cards, money, and glasses were kicked to the floor as Billy jumped over the table. He wasn’t even halfway across before Loki’s fist met the side of his face in a graceful arc. Billy toppled off the side of the table, knocked off balance. Loki waited patiently while Billy stood, his posture relaxed, hands held loosely by his sides. Billy brought his own hands up near his face, then threw a punch at Loki. Loki blocked it with his forearm and drove his other hand into Billy’s stomach. He was grinning, clearly enjoying himself.

Watching Loki was like watching a dancer. Billy had a brutish strength from pulling the ferry raft for years and he knew his way around a fight. But Loki was all grace and control. He always seemed to know what Billy was going to do next. His motions were almost lazy, relaxed, but the power behind them was shocking. Del scrambled backwards away from the fight, but couldn’t stop watching Loki.

He made short work of Billy, to the disappointment of the other patrons who had stopped what they were doing to watch. In just a few minutes, Billy was holding up his hands in surrender, nose bloody and skin around his eye already turning colors. Loki stepped back from him and picked up his hat from where it had fallen on the floor, brushing dust from it and acting as if he hadn’t just beaten a man. Joe and Daniel helped Billy up and out of the saloon quickly before he got it in his head to start up again.

Loki looked around at the gathered people, watching as they came to realize how dangerous he was. He glanced at Del. “Another whiskey, top shelf this time,” he ordered. Then he headed for an empty table near the bar. Del blinked a few times, trying to clear the image of Loki’s graceful fighting from her mind, and nodded to his back. She began to right the fallen table, buying herself a little time to regain her composure. After she had gathered up the scattered playing cards and a few coins that had escaped notice, she went to get him that drink.

She was surprised that Silas wasn’t at the bar. He never missed a fight, or a chance to bilk the victor for “damages.” Maybe he had been watching and decided that Loki was too much to handle. Del was glad he wasn’t around, though, it would let her flirt with Loki for a while longer, give her more to think about alone in her room later. She kept an eye out for Silas as she brought Loki his whiskey, just in case.

She set the drink and the extra coins she had found on the table. She couldn’t help but watch as his long fingers gripped the glass and raised it to his lips. That’s when she noticed that Loki had been watching  _her_  the whole time.

"Ah, that’s better," he sighed after a sip. "You could have kept those." He gestured to the coins.

"You won them," she shrugged.

He looked her over carefully. “And what if I gave them to you?” There was a glint in his eyes that was impossible to misinterpret.

She put her hands on her hips, insulted. “I am not a whore, sir, if that’s what you’re implying. I will not fuck you just for some extra money.” _I’d do it for free though,_  her mind inserted and she had to bite her tongue to keep from saying that aloud. Silas would kill her.

Loki grinned at her. “Oh, I know that. Whores are easy enough to find. You’re something else.” He pulled her suddenly down into his lap, placing his lips at her ear. She could feel his breath on the sensitive skin there and she stiffened, about to get up. “I’ve seen you watching me. You’ll fuck me because you want to,” he breathed in her ear, his voice soft and full of desire. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other hand was caressing her thigh with light touches. “You can’t take your eyes off me. And I assure you, my dear, the feeling is mutual.”

She could feel the bulge of his cock against her thigh. He was so warm, cradling her close to his lean body. She’d never felt so aroused by such simple attentions. She could smell him, leather and horse and male sweat. It was a heady combination. Her breath was a little uneven as she said, “I can’t. I… just can’t.”

“That’s a shame,” he cooed in her ear, his hand drifting higher on her thigh. He was so close to the heat between her legs and she closed her eyes, aching for that touch. She was no blushing virgin; she knew what that touch would bring and she  _wanted_  it, badly. “We could have had so much fun. Just think about my arms wrapped around your naked body… Your hands clenched in my hair as you beg for more… My tongue finding all your secret places…”

“Really,” she choked out, biting back a moan. “I… I wish I could… God above, I wish I could…” She knew that he was playing her just as much as he’d been playing Billy. This was just another sort of game and he was clearly a master at it. But she didn’t care.

Loki moved his head, capturing her mouth with his own. It was a gentle kiss but insistent, promising passion and pleasure if only she went with him.

"Why not?" he asked softly against her lips.

That nearly undid her. She desperately wanted to go with him. She couldn’t tell him why she had to say no. Why she had to get off his lap this instant before her hands started to wander and her mouth found his delicious looking neck. No, she couldn’t let herself fall for this, the consequences would just be too high.

She opened her mouth to tell him no again, but she was yanked unceremoniously from his lap. Silas had his hand around her upper arm, dragging her quickly towards the kitchen. She got her feet under her and managed to pull him to a stop just before the door. His face was twisted with rage and his grip on her arm was white-knuckled and bruising. She tried to shake free but he only tightened his fingers.

“You fucking _bitch_ ,” he snarled. “I’ve told you not to fool around with customers, dammit! And now you’re practically fucking one right in the taproom.”

“Silas, please, it’s not what you think,” she said, trying to be soothing. She’d never seen him this angry before. Even the time she told his wife about him screwing her paled in comparison to this. He was turning colors in his anger. “Silas, I wasn’t going to  _do_  anything-”

“I have enough trouble with the rumors about you already! And now you’re going to add to them by whoring around with any random stranger that comes in here? What is it about him, the fact that his knuckles are still bloody from beating on Billy? You’re  _sick_. You should be grateful I _haven’t_ made you into a whore- I could make a fortune on you, but I haven’t! You should be on your knees thanking me for my generosity!”

"I’m on my knees for you three times a week," she snapped, furious at this public dressing-down. Everyone was looking- two shows in one night, they’d be talking about this for years. "You’d think that would be enough!" That was a mistake, she knew it as it came out of her mouth. But she was furious, years of suppressing her feelings about how he treated her, about how she wanted more than this, about the way he wouldn’t even pay her for her work, it all came to a boil inside her. She was sick of being his dirty little secret, even though everyone in town knew it. Consequences be damned.

She glanced at Loki, wondering how he was reacting to this little farce. He was watching intently, leaning forward in his chair and his hand resting casually on his holster, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to come rescue her. She didn’t expect him to, really, but it would have been nice to meet a gentleman for once. Well, at least he shouldn’t be fazed by the things he’d heard.

“You look at  _me_  while I’m talking to you, not that pretty jackass!” Silas yelled. Del felt a sharp crack against her cheek, snapping her head to the side.

She stared at Silas, slack-jawed. Her cheek burned intensely. He had never hit her before. She raised her hand to her face, slowly coming to terms with the blow. Then she yanked her arm from his hand with enough force to rip her sleeve, turned on her heel, and walked away, towards Loki.

“Let’s go,” she said and kept walking towards the door, not even waiting to see if he would follow. Once she was outside, though, everything seemed to crash in on her. She started to shake, leaning against the post of the porch. She had walked out on Silas. He had hit her. She had no place to go and no money. What would she do? No, she wouldn’t think about that now. Not tonight. Tonight, she wanted to do something for herself. She took a deep, calming breath.

She looked up when the door opened, ready to run if it was Silas. She relaxed as Loki exited, putting on his hat as the door swung shut. She could barely see him in the dark of the porch with all the black he wore. It was late evening by now and the rising moonlight didn’t reach under the overhang. But no one else in town was that tall.

He stepped over to her, seeming to have no trouble seeing her. “You appear… distraught.” He ran cool fingers over her burning cheek. “If you’re looking for solace, I suggest you find someone else tonight.  I’m not the comforting type,” he said softly. His voice washed over her in the dark, deep and smooth, kindly despite his words.

She thought a moment. She ought to feel upset or afraid of the uncertain future. But all she wanted right now was to do something long denied her, even if it was likely crazy. She wanted to make good on that promise Loki had been insinuating. Tomorrow was soon enough to worry about everything else.

"I don’t want comfort." She reached up to grab the flaps of his open coat and pull herself close to his chest. "I want someone to fuck me until I forget the last three years. Until I forget my own name." She leaned against him. "You seem like a man who can do that for me.

"Oh yes,  _that_  I can do. Although I should probably  _know_  your name before I make you forget it.” He brushed her hair back and nipped at her ear playfully.

"Del. Well, Adelaide, really, but no one’s called me that for years."

"Miss Del, I have a room at the boarding house. Shall we?" He tucked her arm in his and guided her down the porch steps.

They walked a few steps in silence before Loki spoke again. “What was that about, back there?”

"I thought you weren’t the comforting type?" she teased.

"That’s true," he chuckled. "But I am the very curious type."

Del sighed, shivering a little in the chill night air and wishing she’d thought to grab her shawl. “It’s a long story. But in short, Silas hired me when I… ended up here. I was young and stupid and so alone- and he was very sweet to me. After a little while, there was sex. It wasn’t too long before I figured out what was going on. He and his wife don’t much get along and he wanted someone younger on the side. She didn’t even care when she found out… and by then it was, if not happy, at least familiar. In the last few months, though, he’s been so easy to anger… He never liked the idea of me finding someone to marry, leaving him alone with his wife; he was always harshest when he thought I was going to stray, but…” She shrugged awkwardly. “He pushed it too far tonight, yelling in front of everyone, hitting me.”

They were almost to the boarding house. She started to feel a little awkward. She’d never done anything like this. Yes, she wanted Loki badly- the way he had talked and touched her back at the saloon made her weak in the knees. But how to initiate it, what to say… At the same time, though, she couldn’t help from imagining Loki naked, above her…

“You said you were looking for someone,” she said, forcing her thoughts to behave.

“Did I? Oh yes, while playing cards. I found him.” Loki shrugged, as if he didn’t really care about finding whoever it was. “I’ll take care of him tomorrow.”

They had made it to the door of his room without her really noticing. He opened it and ushered her in. It was sparsely furnished, just a table, dresser and bed with lacy curtains framing the window. A lantern was already lit- either by Loki or someone else earlier- and burned low on the table. Loki set his hat carefully atop the dresser, took off his boots, then moved to turn up the lantern a bit.

Del smiled nervously at him as he looked her over, as if he were deciding where to start. “I’ll take that money you offered now,” she said as a joke, trying to break the ice. “I suddenly find myself short on funds.”

Loki closed the distance between them in two long strides. He ran his fingers through her hair, leaning down to whisper in her ear while cupping the back of her skull. “Will you, now? Will you be my little whore tonight? Will you writhe under me and tell me I’m the only one who’s made you feel this way?” His voice was seduction itself, pitched low and soft against her ear. Her breath caught and she was momentarily unable to breathe. “Let’s get started then.” He dipped his head farther to kiss her neck, tongue flicking against her skin. His hands grasped her waist, pulling her close.

She stifled a small moan, tilting her head back. This was exactly what she’d wanted. She let her fingers slide up his arms to his chest, slipping under his coat. His waistcoat was silky under her fingers. She fumbled with a button, but soon got frustrated not being able to see what she was doing. She moved her head to look forward, but Loki growled against her throat. One hand moved back into her hair to tilt her head back again as he teased a spot on her neck with his teeth, holding her immobile.

Del couldn’t hold back a whimper, both from his control and his teeth. Heat pooled between her legs and she leaned against him. She slid her hands back down his chest, resting briefly on the belt of his holsters before dropping further to squeeze the bulge in his pants.

Loki seized her wrists, pulling back to look at her. “Eager little whore, aren’t you?” he smirked.

“I’ve been waiting for something like this for years. I’m not planning on waiting much longer.” She tested his grip, finding it immovable. She batted her lashes up at him. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to see me naked right now,” she purred.

To her surprise, Loki laughed. She pouted; she had intended to be sultry, not funny. That only made him laugh harder. He released her wrists and she immediately put her hands on her hips. “What,” she demanded with a glare, “is so funny?”

He shook his head helplessly. “Your little coy look. It’s not your style, hen.” He tucked a finger under her chin and tipped her head up for a kiss. His hand slid down her neck and toyed with the button on her blouse, his eyes holding hers. “You’re right. I do want to see you naked. What are you hiding under all these layers, I wonder?” The button came undone with a practiced flick of his fingers. Del couldn’t look away from his eyes, her breath uneven as he unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders. He ran his fingers along the top of her skirt, finding the buttons there and letting the fabric pool at her feet.

She was standing in front of him now in her corset and drawers. The chemise beneath the corset was the only thing separating his eyes from the tops of her breasts. She felt suddenly nervous, unsure of herself. She wanted this desperately, but even with Silas she’d rarely been completely naked.

Her expression must have changed, because Loki leaned in to her ear. “Whores don’t get nervous, my dear,” he whispered, as if reminding her of something she should know. “And they don’t-” he tugged at the laces of the corset “-wear-” the stiff fabric fell away “-so many-” he ran his hands up the inside of her chemise, pulling the cotton over her head “-clothes.” He stepped back a little little to look her over, clothed only in her drawers and stockings. His tongue flicked across his lower lip. “Oh yes,” he sighed. “That’s much better. Now take those off.” He gestured at her drawers.

Part of her just wanted to obey him. Having him whisper in her ear as he stripped her had been incredibly erotic. But instead, she put her hands back on her hips, canting a little to the side, and said, “No.”

“No?” Loki arched an eyebrow. “I don’t think whores say no, not when there’s money involved.”

“I’m not taking these off until you’re naked too.” She reached up and pushed the leather duster off his shoulders. Her breasts pushed against his chest as she leaned close to him. She suppressed a smirk of her own when she heard his breathing stutter. She untied his ascot, and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt, trailing soft kisses along his exposed skin. He reached down unbuckle his gun belts, laying them carefully on the table behind him. His pants and drawers dropped to the floor shortly after. It was her turn to look him over- grinning at her and standing confidently naked with his erection jutting out.

“Your turn,” he said, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Del slipped off her shoes, stockings, and finally her drawers. She wondered if she should fold her clothes up neatly so as not to leave a mess in his room, but then Loki was in front of her again, his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

“Now, this is how a whore should look.” He ran his hands up her back, his palms warm on her skin. She pressed closer to him, her own hands clutching his buttocks. His erection pressed against her stomach, the tip wet. “There’s just thing missing.” He swung her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed, looking down at her naked body sprawled on the quilt. “Perfect,” he said with a lustful grin.

“Well, almost,” Del murmured, reaching out to stroke his cock. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers over him. He didn’t see her shift on the bed until her wet tongue flicked across the head of his cock. He gasped, eyes flying open, and looked down at her in surprise. She glanced up. “If I’m going to play the whore tonight, I might as well make it worth your while.” She took him into her mouth, as slowly as she could, as he groaned above her. He ran his hands over her hair, then rested them on her shoulders. She slid him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, loving the way his breath was now shallow little gasps. She ran one hand up his thigh, caressing his smooth skin. Her other hand wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking with the rhythm of her mouth. She swiped her tongue across the tip, tasting the liquid leaking from him, eliciting a fierce strangled sound from above her and he twitched in her mouth. She flattened her tongue against him, reveling in the sounds he was making and the feel of him against the roof of her mouth. His hands tightened on her shoulders for a moment then she was being pushed back down on the bed.

"You certainly have a whorish mouth for someone who’s not a whore," Loki growled as he laid down on top of her, arms braced on either side and straddling her hips. He placed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She was sure he could feel her heart pounding as he trailed his lips down her chest, then swirled his tongue around a nipple. Del stifled a gasp at the sensation, but couldn’t keep quiet when he sucked on the hard nub. Her back arched as she whimpered, the heat of his mouth matching the heat between her legs. After offering her other breast similar treatment, he moved his mouth down, hot kisses leaving a burning line down her stomach.

When he urged her legs apart, head dipping low, she tried to sit up until he pushed her gently back down. “Wait, what are you doing?” she asked, confused, looking down her body at him lying between her legs.

Loki arched an eyebrow at her, propping himself up on an elbow. “Don’t tell me that the churl never returned the favor?”

She blinked down at him, feeling rather exposed and trying to close her legs even though he was between them. “I… What do you mean, ‘return the favor?’”

Loki’s face dropped from view and she suddenly felt something wet and almost unbearably warm drag up her slit. She cried out at the sensation, gripping at the quilt as he licked the sensitive nub at the top.

She shook her head, eyes squeezed shut. “Oh god…” she moaned, halfway between ecstasy and embarrassment. “What are you doing… Don’t do that, that’s… that’s disgusting.” She bit back another moan, though, as he did it again.

"No, it’s not," he said firmly. "It’s  _wonderful_.  And you’re enjoying it, so why stop?”  He lapped at her with delicate movements of his tongue, holding her thighs apart with gentle pressure. “You feel marvelous against my mouth, so wet and slippery and delicious. The taste of you is intoxicating. Now, lie back, hen. Moan for me.”

She did just that, unable to hold back the sounds he was coaxing from her. She writhed as he fluttered his tongue over her, trying to escape the intense sensation but loving it at the same time. Her hips thrust towards his mouth when he licked her clit firmly over and over, driving her slowly towards her peak. She mewled softly, torn between wanting him inside of her and not wanting this new feeling to end.

"Please, please, Loki," she panted, not even knowing what she was asking for, her fingers clenched in the quilt and her hips rocking against his mouth.

Loki crawled up her body, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking his lips. “Oh, look at you,” he cooed, the tip of his cock at her entrance. “All pink and flush, breasts heaving, hair mussed…” His lips found her neck as he pushed his hips forward. “Such a lovely little whore you are for me, Del.”

Del clutched his shoulders as he entered her, her hips rising to meet his. She groaned. “Loki… Yes…” His teeth bit into her neck gently as he hissed, sheathing himself fully.  She wrapped her legs around his, clinging to him, savoring the warmth of his body and the feeling of being filled completely. “Oh.”

"So wet," he breathed in her ear.  "So hot around me." He moved his hips a little, smiling at her helpless moan.  "Oh, I’ll make you forget your own name indeed, my little whore." He slid a hand down her body, stopping at her breast and thumbing her nipple.  Del arched against him, arms reaching up to twine around his neck.

Loki moved slowly, pulling out and pressing himself in fully, testing her response. Del urged his head down, kissing him deeply. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, battling with his. She had thought that he would be rough- hard and fast for his own pleasure first, but he wasn’t and she could feel her release building with agonizing slowness. She gasped against his lips as he gave a deep thrust and then buried her face in his neck, groaning against his skin.

He sat back on his heels suddenly, leaving her empty. Before she could do more than whine at him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, his cock entering her wet heat as he wrapped her legs around his waist. His muscled thighs were under her hips now, knees to either side as he rocked against her. The new angle let him hit something inside her she’d never felt before. His thrusts were small deliberate motions, carefully paced to build her tension ever so slowly, hitting that delightful spot each time.

He gripped her hips as she rolled them against him, testing where she should pause for the best sensation. His eyes closed for a moment, mouth falling open slightly. “That. Do that again,” he demanded in a whisper. She did, her stomach fluttering at his command, matching his maddeningly slow rhythm until she couldn’t take it anymore.

Her breath was nothing but ragged little whimpers now, the tension in her body almost unbearable. “Faster, harder,” she begged. “Loki, I’m so close…”

He looked down at her, his eyes hungry and full of lust. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered hoarsely. His thrusts quickened, deepened, and he moved one hand to rub her clit. She jerked beneath his fingers, losing track of everything else but her approaching climax. It seemed like she would never topple over that edge, grinding on him frantically. With a strangled cry, her back arching off the bed and legs tightening around him, she convulsed around his cock. She became aware that she was making tiny mewling noises as he continued with those small thrusts, prolonging her pleasure.

When she could make her eyes focus again, she looked at Loki’s face above her. He grinned at her, moving her legs up to his shoulders. “Now, what’s your name?” he asked as he began to pound quickly into her, hands clenched around her hips.

"Ah… Loki!" she couldn’t help but gasp as he hit that spot inside her again, making her squeeze around him. She writhed against the quilt, not sure if this was pleasure or pain for her over-sensitive flesh. His breathing was uneven, his teeth bared as his own release neared. His head fell back, the tendons in his neck standing out, and he let out a long, low groan, mouth hanging open.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and lowered her legs to the bed. “Well, at least you remember  _my_  name,” he smirked, collapsing beside her.

She couldn’t move expect to breathe, trying to calm her racing heart. Every muscle in her body felt heavy and exhausted. Her brain was fuzzy, unable to understand what he was talking about. Her eyes drooped closed, basking in the sated feeling. She had definitely never felt like this before.

“Stay awake, hen,” Loki said, running a hand down her arm.

Del struggled to open her eyes, or move, or something. “Mmhm,” she mumbled.

“If you stay awake, we can do it again,” he murmured suggestively in her ear, teasing her earlobe in his teeth.

“Mmm.” Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, seeing Loki’s handsome face above her in the lamplight, before sleep dragged her back down again. She thought she felt him place a kiss on her shoulder and chuckle as she drifted off.

It was early when Del woke up. She blinked in confusion for a moment, seeing weak sunlight coming in through a cloudy pane of glass and not the wooden shutters of her attic. Then she remembered where she was- in Loki’s room at the boarding house, in his bed after incredible sex, which happened after she walked out on Silas, after Loki had cheated Billy, after…

She turned her head to look at Loki. He was on his side, facing her, his hands tucked beneath the pillow and his long legs sprawled carelessly under the quilt. The blanket stopped just above his waist, baring his lean muscled arm and chest. She wanted to reach out and touch his smooth, pale skin and feel the hard muscle underneath. Maybe slide her hand under the quilt to his hip, then… But she didn’t want to wake him- he looked peaceful and almost innocent in his sleep, his brow relaxed and the hard line of his mouth soft. She slipped carefully out of the bed, moving to the pile of clothes on the floor. She was sore in interesting places, a reminder of last night’s exertions. She pulled on her drawers and reached for her chemise.

“Are you going to go back?”

Del shrieked and spun around, clutching her chemise to her bare chest, seeing Loki propped up on one elbow in the bed. “Oh  _dammit_ , Loki, you scared me!”

He grinned as if he had planned to do exactly that. “Are you going to go back?” he asked again.

Del sighed. “Well, I have to at least go back to the saloon for my things. There’s not much, but I would like to have the rest of my clothes so I don’t freeze sleeping outside tonight,” she said with a wry smile.

“I’d give him more time to calm down, if I were you. My advice to you as a man. Maybe go back in a few days. A lot can happen in a few days.” There was something in his face that was hard to read. It wasn’t quite concern or care, but something more complicated.

She shrugged. “Maybe.” She lifted her chemise to put it on.

Loki scooted to the edge of the bed closest to her. “Come here,” he said quietly, sending a little shiver down her spine. She stepped back to the the bed, dressed only in her drawers, chemise clutched in her hand. He pulled her into bed with him, settling her down straddling his hips. She was suddenly very aware of the gap in the fabric between her legs as her sex rested on the warm bare skin of his pelvis. “You look entirely ravishable like that,” he growled, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands, squeezing firmly.

She shivered again as his fingers found her hardening nipples, pinching them lightly, sending little waves of pleasure straight down to her core. The chemise dropped from her hand, forgotten. “Loki…” she breathed. “I… I should go…”

“Not until I say so.” His pinching turned to gentle tugging and she squirmed on top of him while making embarrassing noises, feeling his cock erect against her backside. She hadn’t thought it was possible to get aroused this quickly, but straddling him, his porcelain chest under her hands, his face looking up at her with a mischievous and hungry look, all were conspiring to make her almost throb with desire for him. He grabbed her hips and urged her up and then back down onto his cock. Her mouth fell open at the sensation, her head falling back as he rocked her on him.

Her fingers dug into his chest as she moaned. She started to move on her own, riding him quicker as she heard him moan as well. She looked down at him to see his head tilted against the pillow, his mouth slightly open, small gasps and growls escaping him each time she moved. She rocked faster, delicious tension building in her sore muscles. He tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her down firmly on him, reducing her movement but increasing the friction between them. She whimpered, nails digging into his skin as she came, riding him as fast as she could with the world spinning around her. With a breathless grunt and two hard thrusts upwards, Loki came beneath her, clutching her hips to his and holding her in place.

Her shoulders sagged as she caught her breath, hair falling around her face, her arms trembling a little as she leaned on them. Loki’s arms came up around her and pulled her down to rest next to him. “You make a very attractive whore,” he teased, voice low. “Hard to resist.”

"Mmm, I hope you got your money’s worth. I feel like I should be paying you." She traced patterns on the flushed skin of his chest with a fingertip, smiling contentedly. She could feel his heart beating fast beneath her finger. "I really should go. Busy day ahead, avoiding my old boss and begging kindly townsfolk for a place to stay."

Loki didn’t say anything as she got out of bed again, although he watched her intently as she pulled on her chemise. She was struck suddenly by the thought that her last statement might have come across as a subtle request to stay with _him_. Her eyes widened and she turned to him as she stood up from grabbing her skirt, intending to explain somehow.

He wasn’t watching her anymore. He was staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. Del couldn’t help but trail her gaze down his long body, admiring his ribs as he exhaled, the sharp line of his hip bone, the soft cock nestled between his thighs, his long legs sprawled on the rumpled quilt. She was overcome with the urge to lick him, all over, then take him into her mouth until he spilled down her throat.

She turned quickly away, shocked at her own imagination. Best to get dressed quickly and move on. He didn’t seem to be bothered by what she had said anyway. Behind her, the bed creaked slightly as he stood, coming up next to her for his own clothes. She finished with all the layers of her outfit, sighing at the tear in her sleeve from last night. She’d be able to fix it, but it wouldn’t be pretty.

Loki stopped her as she reached for the doorknob. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Del glanced around at the floor, looking for anything she’d dropped or forgotten.

Loki chuckled, stepping closer to her. He held up two rather large gold coins in his fingers. His other hand came up and undid the top two buttons of her blouse, his eyes holding hers captive. Kissing each coin, he slipped them into her corset between her breasts. “A whore never leaves without getting paid,” he whispered in her ear, breath hot and moist. She couldn’t breathe and she ached fiercely to have him again.  
She nodded shakily, not trusting her voice. Loki leaned around her to open the door. She turned in the hall and simply said, “Thank you.” She wasn’t sure what else to say.

Outside, the early morning air was chilly. She wished again for her shawl as she shivered. The sleeves of her blouse only came to her elbows and the cotton was no match for the approaching winter weather. Her wool dress was at the saloon. She thought she would head to Miller’s general store, if she could fish those coins out inconspicuously then she could probably buy some breakfast from him.

"You utter,  _fucking cunt_.”

Del looked up in shock at the vitriolic voice to see Silas stepping out from the porch of the bank across the street. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night, his eyes red and stubble thick on his chin and cheeks. He clutched his rifle in one hand. Her blood ran cold at the sight- had he planned to shoot her if she’d emerged last night? She glanced around; people were starting to emerge from houses and above stores to start their days. Was that the only reason he hadn’t used the gun now? Unconsciously, she stepped back, even though he wasn’t close. Silas had never been violent; possessive, yes, and jealous, and often angry, but never violent like this. The last two months he’d been getting further and further unhinged and now he seemed to have gone completely over the edge.

Silas stalked towards her, brandishing his rifle. She nearly tripped over her skirt while backing up and turned to run from him, terrified by the look on his face. Before she had gotten more than a few steps, he had grabbed her around the waist. She shrieked, wriggling and kicking, anything to get out of his grip. He dropped his gun, twisting his hand in her hair painfully and dragging her head back.

“Silas,” she gasped. “Silas, people are looking, they’ll talk, Silas…” She knew how much he hated, almost obsessively, rumors and people talking about him. If she could get him to let her go for just a moment… She could grab his gun from the ground or make a dash for the bank. She wondered why no one was trying to help her. People had gathered on the edges of the street, watching silently. Maybe they were just as afraid of the change in Silas as she was.

Silas snarled and started walking backwards towards a gap between the buildings. “Let them talk. I should have known you’d be trouble, you never could keep your hands to your damn self. I never should have trusted you to stay faithful. You’ve just been waiting to betray me, haven’t you? Going off with that stranger when I’ve been so good to you for so long, you ungrateful whore.”

Del tried kicking his shins again with her heels. He wasn’t moving very fast with her writhing around in his grip. Through her flailing, she saw someone striding down the street in a long black duster and a flat brimmed hat.

“You’re Josiah Silas Gorse,” Loki called out, stopping a few years away as Silas jerked Del’s neck back painfully.

“What’s it matter to you?” he growled at Loki. There was a hint of panic in his voice. Del had never heard that his given name was Josiah. “I’m in the middle of a difficulty, here, make it quick.”

“I’ve been looking for you. For a long time. You hid yourself well.” Loki looked over the scene in front of him dispassionately, but his voice dripped with condescension.

Silas released his hold in Del’s hair and she gasped with relief. It was short-lived though, as his hand returned to her throat- this time with a knife. Now it was her turn to crane her neck away from the cold blade.  
“You were a member of the Cursed. You plundered and murdered your way across this area for years. Didn’t you?” Loki took a step forward, his hands open and relaxed but hovering near his revolvers. The growing crowd around them started to murmur in surprise. The Cursed had been the most violent and needlessly brutal gang of bandits in the West for over a decade. They had worn terrifying skull masks while they burned ranches or tore apart wagon trains. The idea that Copper Ford had been harboring one of their number as their bartender for years was shocking.

“Let me go, or I’ll kill her- I will!” Silas shouted.

Loki rolled his shoulders in a casual, eloquent shrug. “What makes you think I care? Go ahead, slit her throat. I’ll just kill you after.”

Del could hear Silas’ breathing grow uneven behind her. Her own was coming in stuttering little gasps. She shouldn’t have cared about what Loki was saying- she had bigger things to worry about- but his words still hurt her. She could feel the coins he’d given her pressing against her chest inside her corset; he’d kissed those coins before giving them to her. She didn’t expect him to be in love with her after one night obviously, but that wasn’t the action of someone who was completely indifferent. Was it?

Silas pressed the knife into the skin of her neck, testing Loki’s claim. Loki stood there calmly, his eyes on Silas. He didn’t so much as twitch as a trickle of blood ran down her skin. It was too much for Del and a terrified sob escaped her chest, tears obscuring her vision. She was going to die.

“Silas! What the fuck is going on!” Billy skidded to a stop nearby, gaping at the scene in front of him. His left eye was nearly swollen shut and his nose was in puffy from his fight the night before, but he seemed more than willing to throw himself into the fray now.

Silas glanced at Billy, turning his head slightly. That was enough.  
Del barely saw Loki’s hand yank his gun from the holster. He cocked it with a practiced flick of his thumb against the hammer, aiming at her head.

She heard a sharp crack and felt Silas’ head snap back behind her. Something warm splattered across the side of her face. She was hyperventilating as the knife dropped from Silas’ fingers and his weight pulled her backwards to the ground.

She didn’t remember anything for a while after that. Billy said she had fainted. He had pulled her off Silas’ dead body, carrying her to her room in the attic of the saloon while someone fetched the doctor for her. She wasn’t really injured beyond bruises and a shallow cut on her throat, so was just told to stay in bed until her “delicate constitution” had recovered. Once the doctor had left, she went over to her window, opening the wooden shutters. The fresh air felt good on her skin. The window looked out over the plains behind the town, instead of the main street, which was a relief. She could hear the crowd milling around on the other side of the building. They would be pestering her for her side of the story as soon as they saw her.

Her coins from Loki were gone. Most likely the doctor had taken them; he had undone her corset to help her breathe while she was unconscious. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Loki right now. He had saved her life. He had given her the best sex she’d ever had. But he had stood there, unmoving, while Silas cut her. It could have been a bluff; perhaps he didn’t want Silas to know she could be used for leverage. No, she couldn’t even convince  _herself_ of that.

Billy had told her that Loki left town almost immediately after shooting Silas. He hadn’t rushed to her side when she fell or even stayed to say goodbye to her. He was just… gone. She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to stifle the sting of rejection she felt. She tried to tell herself that it was fine. All she had wanted was a night of good sex. She had gotten that and didn’t expect anything more from him.

But she saw his face when she closed her eyes, the one from this morning while she rode him, lost in sensation with his eyes closed and mouth open, completely unguarded. Remembering the sounds he had made was causing a fluttering feeling in her stomach and she pushed her thoughts firmly away from Loki. She had more important things to think about than a man who was gone. With a deep breath, she decided to go downstairs and fix some breakfast while she could.  Then she’d figure out what the hell she was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del sees Loki again and learns some about his past.

Del woke with her heart pounding.  

It had been nearly two months since Silas’ death.  Or murder, depending on which side of the rumors one listened to.  Most people were happy enough to believe the worst about Silas and there were an increasing number of stories circulating about his “violent ways” and how the teller “knew there was something amiss with him.”  They had buried him in the graveyard with full ceremony though, just case he wasn’t a vicious retired bandit.  Although someone had paid the tombstone carver extra to add a skull to the bottom of the stone in reference to the Cursed.

Silas’ wife had moved away, which Del thought was a blessed relief.  She had assigned the banker the job of selling her house and the saloon before leaving to join her sister in the city.  Faced with the prospect of no saloon in town for the foreseeable future, Billy and a few other men had pooled their money together and bought the saloon.  None of them knew what to do with it, though, and so they hired the only person with experience to run it for them: Del herself.

Saved from becoming one of Miss Josephine’s girls at the brothel, Del had actually never been happier.  She loved running the saloon and, besides not being much of a cook, she was good at it.  The dreams were the only thing that ruined an otherwise good life.  She had taken to knocking back a shot- or two- of whiskey before bed, which often kept the dreams at bay.

She divided them into two categories, the bad dreams and the good dreams.  The bad dreams involved Silas, hurting or killing her that day in the street while she struggled helplessly.  Sometimes Loki was there, and he stood by and watched.  In the  _really_ bad dreams, he helped Silas.   

But in the good dreams, he was there to save her, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her away.  Almost always there was sex, and she would wake in the predawn hours with her hand between her legs, wet and aching.  Sometimes she wasn’t sure which was worse, the good or the bad.  The bad left her shaky and terrified.  The good left her lonely and craving the warmth of his arms, and at the same time cursing herself for an idiot.  He had left and pining over him wasn’t going to accomplish anything.

She rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.  This had been a good dream.  It had started out terrifying, with Silas holding the knife to her throat, blood dripping down her skin.  But then Loki had shot him and caught her as she fell.  He clung to her, kissing her passionately.  His lips trailed down her neck and his warm, soft tongue slid over the cut there, soothing the sting and her fear, until she couldn’t feel the wound anymore.  He kept licking, finding that sensitive spot near her shoulder that made her squirm and whimper for more.  She felt his teeth then, grazing lightly, and he sucked at her skin, making her shudder from the sensation.  His hands caressed her back, sliding up and down her spine.  They were in his room now, and naked, and she clutched his shoulders as he pushed inside her.  He was groaning, breath ragged in her ear, saying something that she couldn’t understand.  She arched beneath him-

And woke up, alone and wanting, heart pounding.

Del gave one frustrated sob into her pillow and then got out of bed, shivering as her feet hit the cold floor.  There was nothing else for it.  Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she’d finish herself off after a dream like that, but it never seemed to dull her desire.  She pulled on her clothes and splashed icy water on her face, starting to plan out what needed doing today.  The attic always got so cold in the winter.  It was heated by the saloon below in the evening, but once it was closed the temperature started to drop.  There was no fireplace or furnace up here.  It was intended as- and still partly was- storage for the saloon.  Silas had let her stay here when he hired her, using that to justify not paying her as well as to have a place to fuck away from his wife.  

So she had pushed back all the boxes and barrels and other containers, carving out a space towards the back of the attic for her own.  There wasn’t much there but her mattress- not even a bed frame- and a table she had found up here.  Right now the table held a silk flower in a chipped ceramic vase and the half-empty bottle of whiskey she used to stave off the dreams.  She had a ewer and polished brass mirror sitting on a box against the wall with her comb.  If she were honest, it was rather depressing, living in this attic.  But it was all she had for now, so she made do.  At least she was paying herself now.  Perhaps she’d buy a bed frame soon.   _Or another blanket,_  she thought as she shivered.

Looking forward to a warm cup of coffee, she headed downstairs to the saloon.

*****

There usually weren’t many people in the saloon for lunch and today was no exception.  Dinner, and folks drinking late into the night, that was when it really got busy.  She spent most of her time behind the bar or in the kitchen, letting Micajah do most of the serving.  She had hired him recently and he was a hard worker.  He was eager to do something other than barrel-making like his father and Del was happy to have company.

She was pouring a drink for the town doctor, who liked to have a “digestive tonic” in the middle of the day.  She glanced as someone came in and froze.  Everyone in the taproom fell silent.  It was Loki, standing in the doorway and taking off his hat, just like he had two months ago.  He was taller than she remembered.  And lean, and that face, with its sharp cheekbones and strong jaw…

She jumped as liquid spilled over her hand, jerking her back to reality.  The glass in her hand was overflowing with whiskey.  Her legs were shaking.  She knocked the full glass back herself, shuddering at the alcoholic burn down her throat, and wiped her hand on a towel as Loki made his way to the bar.  She’d definitely need some who-hit-john for this.  She pointedly ignored him while she fixed the doctor another drink and brought it over.  Everyone was watching Loki, remembering what had happened the last time he was in town.  And she knew that they were waiting to see what happened when she talked to him.  She was quite the source of gossip in this town, Del realized, annoyed.

Loki had settled himself at the end of the bar, farthest from the door.  He was watching her.  Scowling, Del poured a glass of expensive whiskey and brought it over to him.

“I suppose this one is on the house,” she grumbled, trying not to look at him.  She might have been a little more forgiving towards him if she hadn’t had that dream last night.  She was burning for him and she’d be damned if she let him know it.  She had to remind herself that this was not the man from her dreams, they just wore the same face.

“It’s nice to see you too,” he said with a slight chuckle, taking a sip.  “I’m surprised you’re here.  I expected to find you as one of the whores at the brothel.  You were so good at being one with me.”  He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Del’s eyes snapped to his face, glaring knives at him.  How dare he?  She wanted to slap that smug smirk off his face, but restrained herself… barely.  She didn’t trust herself to speak- it was either going to come out blistering rage or helpless sobbing and she couldn’t tell which.  She spun on her heel and stalked to the kitchen.

There, she leaned against the inside of the door, shaking and biting her lip.  She was a storm of emotions.  How could he just waltz in here like this?  As if nothing had happened after she left his room that morning.  How dare he…  Maybe he’d be gone when she went back to the taproom.  Maybe she wouldn’t have to look at his dark hair and remember how silky it had felt against her thighs.  Or how his fingers had slid over her skin or how his cock had felt in her mouth, so smooth and hard…

She clenched her fists, rubbing them into her eyes as heat swirled in her belly.  God above,  she wanted to jump him, fuck him, ride him until all her strength was gone.  She wanted nothing to do with him, wanted him gone for good, out of her life.  How could he cause such a conflict in her after just one night together?  After disappearing for two months.  After saving her life.  ” _Fuck_ _,_ " she muttered.

She was interrupted by the feeling of the door trying to open behind her.  Ready to slap the daylights out of Loki, if it were him, she stepped away from the door.  Only Micajah pushed his way through, carrying dirty dishes.  Del sighed.  She couldn’t abandon the bar forever.  She’d just have to ignore Loki until he left.

He didn’t leave.  He sat on his stool, nursing his drink, trying to catch her eye.  She ignored him as best she could, although she was annoyed at how often her eyes slid over to look at him when she thought he wouldn’t see.  He stayed there through the afternoon lull, ignoring the townsfolk buzzing around him for information.  Finally they gave up on talking to him, but they all had something to say about him.  Del felt a small pang of guilt for ignoring Loki, and sent Micajah over to him with a bowl of stew for dinner.

After another hour or so, she was  _really_  feeling guilty.  She hadn’t expected him to sit there for so long.  Why wasn’t he saying anything?  Was he just playing with her?  If he picked up on her annoyance at him, why hadn’t he left?  Sighing, she brought him over a fresh glass of whiskey.  

“This is much better quality than the stuff here before.  Your doing?” Loki asked after a sip.

She gave a terse nod and turned to go.

He leaned across the bar and grabbed her wrist in a firm grip before she could leave.  “Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?” he asked.  

Del looked at his hand on her arm, waiting for her heart to slow down from the touch.  She wouldn’t let him see how easily he could make her fall into his arms.  She summoned up the rage she had felt earlier, but it was duller now.

“You left.” she said, hoping her voice didn’t hint at how hurt by that she’d really been.

“I know I did.”  There was something  _almost_  like regret in his voice.  “I warned you that I wasn’t the comforting type.”

“Yes, I know that.  But I thought you might be the stick-around-to-see-if-the-girl-you-saved-from-getting-her-throat-slit-was-fine type.  Clearly you’re not that either.  Excuse me.”  Anger had crept into her voice.  She removed her arm from his grip carefully and turned to walk away before she could say something to betray her feelings even more.

As the night wore on, she was less and less angry.  He was still sitting on his stool, but he no longer watched her.  His head was bowed, cradled in one hand, staring at his empty glass.  She couldn’t help but wonder why he was here.  What had brought him back to Copper Ford and her saloon- even though he hadn’t known it was her saloon now.  Had he?  Had he gone and looked for her at the brothel first?  Was he really here to see her?  It was beginning to seem like the only explanation for his behavior.  Even if he was just trying to get her into bed again, surely sitting alone on a barstool for eight hours was too much effort for a simple fuck?

There were no other customers left at this time of night.  She told Micajah to go home, giving him a friendly one-armed hug on his way out.  She slipped a little extra money into his hand- she had been too distracted by Loki and he had had to do more than normal tonight.  Then she turned to face Loki. This time when she approached him, she wasn’t upset.  She wanted to talk to him.  She had missed him and since she seemed unable to drive him away, she was willing to risk her heart a little for a chat.  She started to regret it almost immediately.

Loki raised his head as she walked around the bar, coming to a stop in front of him with the wooden surface between them.  “Who’s the handsome boy?” he asked with a knowing leer.  “Your new lover?”

Del stifled the urge to slap his impertinent face again and walk away.  Instead, she gritted her teeth and said, “Does it matter to you?  No, he’s not.  He just helps me out around here.”  She paused to see if he had any new insult.  His face softened a little and she wondered if he might actually have been jealous.  “What are you doing here, Loki?”

“I…” he trailed off, seeming at a loss for what to say.  “I wanted to see you again.  I- I don’t have-”  His eyes slid away from hers, looking back down at the bar.  Del wasn’t sure how to react.  In the short time she’d known him, he’d always had something to say, a quick retort, a witty quip, a dirty little whisper.  His next words came out in a rush.  “I don’t have many friends.  I need… I need to be with someone tonight.  It’s…  I know you don’t want to see me, but-”  He took a deep breath and when he raised his head, his eyes were wide and full with emotion.  “I can’t be alone tonight.  Del, please.”

The way his voice trembled on the last word broke her heart.  He looked like he’d been shattered.  She had to fight down the urge to leap across the bar and hug him.  Instead, she gave a fake exasperated sigh.  ”Fine, you can stay here tonight.  Let me finish closing up, then we’ll go upstairs.”

When they got to the attic, Del lit her lamp, shining dim light on her meager lodgings.  She felt uncomfortable with Loki looking around, ashamed of having so little.  He took in the mattress on the floor, the glass-less shuttered window, the rickety table.  His eyes landed on the half-empty whiskey bottle and glass.

"That stuff’s barely better than paint," he said derisively.  "Why don’t you have something better up here?"  He placed his hat on the table and began to take off his coat.

Del busied herself clearing some space atop one of the boxes for him.  ”It does the job.  No need to waste anything better.  I have… dreams.  It stops them.”  Under her breath, she muttered,  ”Sometimes.”

"Dreams?  About Silas?"  There was a note of concern in his voice.

She glanced over, seeing him in just his shirt and trousers.  He had removed his cravat and waistcoat.  ”Yes.  About Silas,” she said curtly, looking away quickly.

"And… me?"

She gripped the piece of sackcloth she had just picked up for courage.  ”And about you,” she whispered.  This had been a bad idea.  Having him so close… She wanted to wrap her arms around him, kiss him, fondle him.  She rubbed her hands over her face a few times before running them through her hair.  She was so tired from the long day on little sleep.  Well, he had begged to stay with her, hadn’t he?  He had been vulnerable and honest- she assumed, anyway- with her earlier.  It was her turn.

She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, breathing in the smell of him, her head against his chest.  ”I thought I could do it,” she said quietly.  ”I thought I could just walk away from that night with no feelings attached.  And maybe I could have, if not for what happened… after.  I wanted you to say goodbye.  I wanted you to say that you hadn’t meant it.”

"Hadn’t meant what?"  His voice was quiet, but his arms came around her, holding her close.

"That you didn’t care if he k-killed me."  She hated how she choked up at the end of that sentence still.

"Oh hen, of course I didn’t mean it," he breathed, running the fingers of one hand through her hair.  "It was just a bluff."  

"Didn’t seem like a bluff," she mumbled, trying to push away from him, the fluttering in her stomach from his words betraying her true feelings about him and making her uncomfortable.  

Loki gently tugged on her hair, tilting her head up to look at him, smiling.  ”That’s the point of a bluff, hen.  If you could see through me, so could he.”  He paused, looking in her eyes.  ”I  _am_  sorry I had to leave so quickly.  I would have liked to stay with you, but…”  He shook his head, saying no more about the incident.  He took a breath, as if the next thing he wanted to say pained him.  ”I’m sorry too about the whore quip earlier.  I am very glad to find you here… the idea of you beneath another man haunted me while I was gone.”  

She blinked up at him, disbelieving.  Had she heard him right?  He had thought about her?  Missed her?  She searched his face, looking for a lie or joke, because if anyone looked like he would have a girl in every town, it was Loki.

Loki laughed a little at her expression.  ”Yes, I thought I could walk away too.  Turns out I couldn’t.  Not for long.  I kept thinking about your hair spread out on my pillow and the little noises you made as I pressed into you.  Your breasts so soft against my lips and the taste of your skin, sweet and vaguely alcoholic.  The touch of your fingers on my cock and your mouth, _oh your mouth_ …” he moaned softly.  ”So hot and wet and sinful with that tongue coaxing me to the edge…”  He dipped his head, pressing his mouth to hers.  Her lips parted with a small sigh and he took full advantage of it, sliding his tongue against hers and then catching her bottom lip with his teeth.

His hands cradled her head, woven in her hair, keeping her gently trapped as he explored her mouth.  She leaned against him, her fingers tracing patterns on his back.  She could feel his heart beating fast as she rubbed her hips against him.  He was warm and solid in her arms and she loved the way his thumbs stroked her temples lightly as he kissed her.

He pulled away from her slightly, moving his lips to her ear.  “These dreams you have of me… Tell me about them,” he murmured.

Del shivered as his mouth drifted down her neck.  His hands moved from her hair to begin undressing her, his lips never leaving the sensitive skin of her throat.  It was impossible to concentrate while he was doing that.  “I… Oh… the dreams, mmm, are a lot like this…”

She could feel Loki smile against her skin.  “Details, hen.  I want details.”

She took a shuddering breath, trying to remember her dreams with him so close and real before her, sucking at her collarbone.  “We’re usually in your room at the boarding house… and you have me pinned to the bed, holding my hands above my head while you fuck me… or I have y-your cock in my mouth and you’re moaning and gasping.  Or-”  She stopped herself suddenly, thinking he didn’t need to know about the more… eccentric things they’d done in her dreams.

Loki didn’t seem to notice.  By this point, he’d stripped them both naked and now he tumbled her onto the mattress, lying beside her.  It seemed that he was just as eager as she was.  There was something new between them- it wasn’t love, but it was a connection, knowledge that they both wanted the other in the same way.

"Shall I tell you about my dreams, hen?" he purred in her ear as he pinned her hands above her head with one hand, the other drifting down her body to stroke her sex.  "Shall I tell you how I want to hold you captive and ride you hard and fast?  How I want you on your knees, with my cock in your mouth- or your cunt, but either way having you  _filled_  by me?”  He kissed the top of her breasts as he spoke, breath hot on her skin.  ”How I want to make love to you slow and quiet, until your heart beats in time with mine?”  His hips rocked, pressing his erection against her.  ”Or how I want badly to have you above me, my face buried in your slick folds, hearing you whimper and whine for me with your hands clutched in my hair…”  

She made a small sound at the last one, wiggling against him.  She had dreamt about that too, one of the things she hadn’t told him about.  He let go of her hands, rolling on top of her and bracing his arms to either side of her.  Immediately she wrapped her legs around his, eager and inviting.  He was looking down at her, green eyes dark with arousal, and she suddenly felt like there was nothing else in the world but his eyes.  So expressive, so beautiful and deep.

Then he pushed inside her slowly and her eyes shut tight at the sensation.  Her legs tightened around his hips, pulling him in closer.  She sighed at finally feeling him again, solid and powerful above her.  

"Oh, I’ve missed you," he breathed.  Del felt a wave of heat travel down her body at his tone and she couldn’t help but move her body against his.  He grinned suddenly at her movement.  "I take it you missed me too, hen?"

She didn’t answer, instead dragging her fingernails lightly down his arms, making him inhale sharply.  He leaned down to nip her shoulder as he moved his hips sharply- now it was her turn to gasp and she moved her legs higher on him, curving her spine to take him deeper.  He gave a low groan, his hands gripping her shoulders as he thrust into her hard and deep.

She met each of his thrusts, clutching his sides, feeling his muscles tense and roll beneath her fingers.  Each time he sank into her, her heart seemed to stop from the sensation, only starting again when he withdrew.  When he dipped his head to capture her mouth with his own, she dug her fingers into his sides, whimpering as his tongue slid against hers in a demanding kiss.

She rocked beneath him, breath coming faster now as her heart pounded, climbing towards her climax.  Loki was gritting his teeth, a small hiss drawn from him every time she moved.  He kept up a rough pace and she loved it, strangled gasps escaping from her as her muscles tensed.  Loki grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head again and leaned down to whisper low in her ear between gasps of his own, “Come for me, Del.”

She did, arching against his grip on her wrists, crying out incoherently.  She shuddered under him, feeling his lips on her exposed neck as he groaned and his thrusts became erratic.  He let out a fierce, primal noise as his release washed over him.  His hips didn’t stop moving, only slowing slightly, until he slumped over her and rolled to the side.

Del curled towards him, resting her head on his arm, her hand over his thundering heart.  “I’m glad you came back,” she murmured.

Loki laughed, kissing the top of her head.  “You’re only saying that because of the great sex, hen.”  His hand covered hers on his chest.  ”I am too.”

*****

It was the cold that woke her up.  It was freezing.  Del huddled further into the quilt, turning to snuggle up to Loki for warmth.  She sat up suddenly when she realized he wasn’t in bed.  Had he left again?  Was she a fool for believing him?  Opening her eyes fully, she saw him standing, naked, in front of the open window, arms braced on the sill as he leaned forward.  Ignoring for the moment why he would unshutter the window in the middle of the night in the winter, she took a moment to appreciate his beauty.  The moon was bright tonight and the silver light shone on his pale skin.  It highlighted the curve of his muscles, caressing his narrow waist and sharp hip bones.  A longing little sigh slipped out at the sight of him.  He looked ethereal in the moonlight, a creature from another place.  Clearly no mortal man could be that beautiful.

A different sigh escaped her as she gathered up the blanket around her and slid off the mattress.  The floor was frigid against her feet and she walked on tiptoes to Loki, trying to touch the floor as little as possible.  How was he not frozen solid?

“Loki?” she asked quietly, not wanting to startle him.  She reached out a hand to touch his back and bit back a little squeak.  His skin was like ice!  “Aren’t you  _cold_?  Come back to bed.”

He shook his head without looking at her, staring out at the night sky intently.  “The cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Well, it bothers me.  Come back to bed and let me warm you up.”  She slid her hand further across his back, draping the quilt over his shapely ass.

He looked at her then, taking in the big lump of blanket that she was trying to hold as close to herself as possible.  With a sigh of his own, he nodded and closed the shutters.  He let her lead him back to the mattress, where she spread the quilt back out and crawled under it.  He followed reluctantly.  Steeling herself, Del pressed her body against his, goosebumps breaking out all over her skin and her nipples hardening at his chill.  She molded herself to him as his skin thawed somewhat.

“Is this why you didn’t want to be alone tonight?”  Her voice was soft.

"I didn’t mean to wake you."

"Oh, is that why you opened the window in the middle of winter?  You can tell me about whatever it is, Loki."

There was a long pause before Loki spoke, his own voice tense with controlled emotion.  “It’s been ten years, to the day.  Ten years since they killed my mother.”

“Oh…”  She touched his cheek tenderly.  “I’m so sorry, Loki.”

He took a deep breath.  “My family had a ranch.  I… well, I was useless as a rancher.  My brother was better at it, he’s strong and a born leader.  My mother convinced my father to send me away to a school in the city; she thought I could be a lawyer or something like that.  I was there when… when the Cursed slaughtered her.  I wasn’t with her, I couldn’t help her…”  He stopped abruptly, breath catching.  He didn’t cry, but Del thought he wanted to.  She stroked his hair, trying to be soothing.  “My brother and father, they were in town when it happened.  They arrived just as the damn bandits were leaving- the house on fire, the animals killed too…”  There was silence for a few minutes.  “We both, Thor and I, swore vengeance… but he wanted to do it through the law.  I wanted  _blood_.  I haven’t seen him since I left there; I was so angry that I didn’t even stay to see her grave.  I was seventeen then and I found someone to teach me to shoot and I’ve been hunting the bastards down, one by one, ever since.”  There was a tremble in his voice, tinged with despair.  “I should have stayed.  Every year… every year, I hate myself for not visiting her grave, and for being too much of a coward to go back.  I thought that I would be done by now- that I could go back triumphant with all of them dead and that would make up for my absence.  But as time goes on, I don’t think it will be enough to even fill the emptiness in my own heart.  But I can’t stop now; I’ve almost got them all…”

Del ached for his pain.  It was clear how much he had loved his mother, even if he hadn’t said so directly.  “To lose her like that must have been devastating,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.  ”It’s terrible to lose a parent so suddenly.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, silent in the dark.  Then Loki spoke again.  ”You know what it’s like.”  It wasn’t a question.

"I do.”  She spoke quietly, not wanting to remember but feeling like she ought to tell him.  “I lost both my parents here, 4 years ago.  We were heading west, and while we were on the ferry crossing the river… a lead rope snapped and everyone and everything was washed into the water.  My parents didn’t make it."

"So you were stranded here, with nothing?"

"And Silas took me in."  She shrugged, causing her breasts to rub against his chest.  “Not much of a story.”

Loki stroked her side.  “You’re an incredibly brave woman, Del,” he murmured.

She sighed, snuggling closer to him.  “I think you’re the brave one.  To hunt down the most dangerous criminals in the area, by yourself… think of how many people you’ve helped by killing those bandits.  You certainly helped me.”

"Again, you’re only saying that because of the great sex.”  Loki rocked his hips against hers suggestively.

"Loki, I don’t think sex is what you need right now," she said with a stifled giggle as she felt his cock stiffening.

"Sex is _always_  what I need.  Come on, hen,” he cooed.  ”It’ll warm us up.”

She rolled over, putting her back to him and moving away a bit.  “No, it’s the middle of the night.”  He followed, his arms pulling her back against him, lightly grinding his erection against her backside.

"Are you sure, hen?  Are you _sure_  you don’t want me to slip inside you while I play with your stiff little nipples and make you come again tonight?”  His hands were already starting on his plan, squeezing her breasts and running his thumbs over the hard peaks.

She squirmed.  ”Loki…”  She was embarrassed that it came out as a low moan.  She had meant it to sound annoyed.  Loki chuckled against her shoulder, her ruse exposed.  He tugged gently at her nipples, mouth laving kisses across the back of her shoulders and neck, pushing her hair out of the way.  Del pressed back against him, heat curling in her stomach at his touch.  One of his hands slowly crept down her stomach, caressing every inch of skin on his way down between her legs.  He brushed his fingers lightly along the curls there, a tickling sensation that made her wiggle to get away.

He urged her legs apart, raising her top leg up just enough to allow him to slip inside her, rocking his pelvis against her backside.  She made a small noise; she had never done it like this before and it was terribly romantic.   She was wrapped in his arms in the dark, back pressed tightly to his chest, his hands roaming her skin and his hot mouth on her neck.  She reached back to stroke his thigh as he moved in and out with long, slow strokes.  This was intimate in a way she’d never felt before.  

She couldn’t see him, only feel his tender caresses and his strong body and gentle thrusts.  She lost all track of time, paying attention only to his breathing in her ear and the feel of him between her legs.  It could have been a few moments they were like this or an hour.  His fingers found her clit and began to rub in a slow up and down motion.  She sighed in satisfaction, pressing her hips into his hand with his rhythm.  

"That’s it, good girl," Loki murmured softly, sending a little thrill through her.  "You are marvelous, darling.  I can’t get enough of you.  Come undone for me again, my Adelaide."  Her full name had never sounded so good as it did coming from his lips as his fingers pressed harder, hips moving slightly faster behind her.  "Let me feel you around me, let me hear you, take me over the edge with you…"  His breath danced over her skin, his teeth grazed her ear delicately.

Her orgasm washed over her slowly.  Her thighs squeezed together, trying to contain the sensation.  It wasn’t at all the same as the heart-pounding, overwhelming climaxes she had had before.  This was gentle and slow but seemed to go on forever.  Her hips kept rocking against his as she whimpered with the pleasure of it, clutching one of his hands with hers.  

Loki made a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan against her neck.  ”Yes…”  He pressed hard against her back as his body shuddered with his release.  

It was easy to drift off to sleep after that, still held securely in his arms, his breath soft on her shoulder, both of them sated and content.  Neither of them dreamt that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Fistful of Loki. I wanted the story to go on longer with lots more adventure, but life took over for a while and I ran out of time- my second baby is going to be born any day now and I don't want any on-going stories hanging over my head. I’ve tried to finish it up in a good way, but leaving it open for imagination. And remember, undergarments in the 1800s were crotchless, otherwise Del seems very over dressed in the kitchen scene ;) Thanks for reading!

Three weeks.  He said he’d be back in under three weeks.  _God only knows where he went,_ Del thought for the hundredth time since he’d left.  At least he said goodbye this time.  He had stayed two whole days, actually, before leaving for “business”- which was code for continuing his vengeance.   As far as she could tell, Loki didn’t do anything but that and gamble.  

By the time he had woken up in the morning after their night of intimate secrets and touches, he had returned to his normal cocky self.  Neither of them brought up the things they had spoken of in the dark.  She was glad of it; she felt too vulnerable to talk about her parents or past in the light of day, although she missed the closeness of that night a bit.  She hated to be pitied and she got the feeling Loki did too.  She was happy to pretend that it hadn’t happened, to pretend that Loki was just the tough gunslinger that he appeared to be and she was just the barkeep who put out for him when he was in town.  It was easier that way.

Still.  There were only four days left until the three weeks were up.  She tried to convince herself that she wasn’t worried about him.  He could clearly take care of himself.  He was a lightning-fast draw and she had seen him practicing with knives while he was here.  All the boys in town had come to gawk at him while he threw knives at a straw target he’d made.  He’d be fine.  Wouldn’t he?  She refused to admit to herself that there was another worry lurking in her head.  No, she was just worried that he might get hurt.  She wasn’t worried that he might have found another town, with another girl…

“Miss Del?”

She jumped, looking around wildly for a moment before her eyes settled on Micajah standing off to the side.  “Oh!”

“You’ve been cleaning that table for a while now, Miss Del.  Are you well?”

Del looked down at the table she had been cleaning, realizing that her eyes had been glued to the door while she scrubbed absently.  There was an obvious clean spot and the rest of the surface was still dirty.  She sniffed, trying to hide the embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks.  “Yes, I’m fine.  Did, uh, did you get the bread in the oven?”

They chatted for a bit about the running of the saloon- Micajah was a much better cook than Del was and she’d given him nearly full control over the food- before the lad scurried off to fetch something from the root cellar.  Sighing at herself, Del collapsed in a chair and returned to staring at the door.   _Three weeks,_  he said.   _He is coming back._

*****

There were two days left, now.  With every day, she tried harder and harder to convince herself that she didn’t care if he came back.  She wasn’t in love with him, that would be ridiculous.  She thought he was handsome and he certainly had a sharp sense of humor, but there were many men who had that.  Weren’t there?  Did she really want to get more involved with a man clearly bent on dangerous vengeance?  She couldn’t help but snort at herself.  Clearly she was overly involved as it was.  Every time she thought of him, she couldn’t stop from imagining kissing him, sucking his bottom lip and nipping it with her teeth.

There was still a bit of time before she needed to open the saloon for lunch.  She  _could_  make a dent in the pile of pans in the kitchen.  Or she could go upstairs and relax for a while before being on her feet all evening.  _Micajah can do the dishes,_ she thought, only a little gleeful at leaving the chore to him, as she climbed the stairs to her loft.

She saw the hat first, placed carefully on the side of the table.  Then the boots, kicked up on the table and crossed at the ankles.  She followed the line of his legs to his lap, where he was cleaning one of his revolvers.  She paused to observe the slow, careful strokes of the rag before moving her gaze up to his face.  He was watching her with a small smile, his chair canted onto the rear legs.

"Loki!" she exclaimed, ignoring that it came out as more of a squeal than she intended.

She didn’t even pause to think about what she was doing.  He barely had time to put down the disassembled gun and lower his feet to the floor before she was in his lap with her arms around his neck.  She squeezed him, leaning in for just the sort of kiss she’d been imagining while he was gone.  It was heated but slow, taking the time to reacquaint herself with the feel of him, his lips soft and welcoming against hers, his breath quickening as she nipped his bottom lip lightly before pulling away.  Then she realized what she had done.

She tried to jump off his lap, embarrassment rushing through her in a heated wave.  She was acting like a new bride whose husband had just come home from the range.  And that wasn’t how she felt about him.  She was glad to see him, but that was all.  

His arms tightened around her, holding her firmly in place.  ”And where do you think you’re going, hen?” he murmured.

Secretly happy to stay in his lap, she tried to regain some of her dignity by leaning away from him as much as she could.  ”How did you get up here?  I’ve been in the saloon all morning.  You didn’t climb up through the window-“

She looked over to her window, the shutters flung wide, then back at the huge grin on his face.  Her mouth opened slightly in shock.  He  _had_ , the idiot.

"It was worth it.  The look on your face was unforgettable. So was that kiss."  His hand slid up her back and cupped her neck, pulling her close for another kiss, this one tender and thorough and leaving her breathless.  "You missed me, hm?"

She laughed a little, trying not to think about what her face might have revealed when she saw him.  ”Seems like you missed me too.  Or parts of you did.”  She wiggled a little, rubbing her thigh against his growing erection.  

He growled at the motion, his hands tightening on her and pulling her closer.  ”More than just parts.  I brought you something.”  He leaned over and snagged his hat easily with his long arm.  Under it was a small box wrapped in brown paper, tied with string.

Her eyes widened.  She hadn’t gotten a present since long before her parents died.  She took the little box in trembling fingers.  She almost didn’t want to open it; part of her wanted to keep it just like this, a lovely mystery, a gesture from him of… of what, affection?  Of payment?  She tried to push away the small voice inside that demanded to analyze this gift and search it for hidden meaning.  

Loki was watching her expectantly, so she slowly undid the knot and carefully unwrapped the paper, setting them both aside on the table.  The box was a plain, thin wooden one, about the size of her palm and half as high.  She slid the lid off slowly.

Inside was ribbon, in varying lengths, all in a deep shade of green.  Were they… She pulled one out, rubbing the luxurious fabric between her fingers.  They were silk,  _real silk_.  She could feel the prickly, stinging sensation behind her eyes that said she was dangerously close to crying.  Silk ribbon.  The one in her hand was so soft and smooth against her skin; she couldn’t believe that she was touching something so rare.

"Do you like them?  I thought they would look so lovely in your hair," Loki said softly.  "Or other places," he added so quietly she wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly.

"Loki.  God, Loki, they’re beautiful.  No one’s- I’ve never-"  She stopped, horrified when her voice broke.  She couldn’t cry in front of him.  What would he think if some ribbon could bring her to tears?  It wasn’t just the ribbon, although silk was an expensive luxury and hard to find here on the frontier- she’d never owned anything like real silk.  It was the realization that he had thought of her, that he bought something for her while he was away.  It could have been sisal rope and she would have loved it.  _But, silk…_

"Thank you," she breathed, still trying not to cry.  She pressed her lips to his, attempting to convey in a kiss what she couldn’t admit out loud.

Loki took the ribbon and box from her hand as she kissed him.  He set the box on the table and returned his hands to her hair, twining his fingers in the locks to pull her closer.  ”You’re welcome, hen.  Now,” he growled low.  ”I’m going to have my way with you.”  His head dipped to nuzzle her neck.  Del jumped a little when she felt his tongue on her skin, sliding up to her ear.  ”Take everything off.  I need you, desperately.”

She started to unbutton her blouse before she even made if off his lap, needing no further encouragement.  He did the same, both of them shedding layers with as much speed as possible.  He stood from the chair to remove his pants and boots, but instead caught her up in his arms, turning her to face away from him, trailing kisses along the bare skin of her shoulder.  She shivered, leaning back against him.  His hands cupped her breasts through her corset briefly, then his long fingers were plucking at the laces, undoing them and pulling the garment away.  She moved her hips, rubbing herself slowly against him and drawing out a deep groan.  Hands nearly tore the rest of her clothes away and he spun her to face him, devouring her mouth with his as if he were starving and she were his first taste of food.

He moved them both, gently, until he had coaxed her down to the mattress.  He stood over her in just his trousers and boots, looking down her naked body with dark eyes, his pale skin lightly flushed.  Del couldn’t help but blush at his obvious appraisal, especially with the look of hunger on his face.  She had never been looked at like that and the heat from her skin seemed to concentrate and flutter in her stomach, making her want to squirm but at the same time arousing her like nothing else.

She raised an eyebrow at him.  ”Are you going to join me?” she asked, trying to ignore how he was making her feel without even touching her.

He gave her a mischievous little grin.  “Oh yes, hen, I won’t keep you waiting long.”  He quickly shed his pants and boots and settled himself kneeling between her legs.  She reached for him, but he grabbed her hands as they neared his thighs.  He brought each one to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on each palm, before meeting her eyes and leaning over her, her wrists now pinned above her head in his hands.  She closed her eyes as he moved his lips towards hers, feeling his breath on her skin, finally landing in a slow, deep kiss.  

When he pulled back from the kiss, her breath was quick and she was aching for him- something he likely knew given the look in his eyes.  She moved to grasp his arms and found her hands tied together with the green ribbon.

"What-"  She had so many questions, like how he had managed that without her noticing, while kissing her.  And what exactly he had planned next.

He grinned down at her and ran his hands down her sides, then back up again, tracing her ribs to her breasts.  ”I’ve been thinking of you like this- naked, eager, bound- since I saw those ribbons.  God, that color looks beautiful next to your skin.”  He brushed a thumb over one nipple, then rubbed circles around it until it was standing at attention.  ”I had such plans…  Although, now that I see you, I’m not sure I can wait.”  He took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking too briefly before pulling back.  ”You are so much more enticing than I even imagined.”

The ache she had been feeling was turning into a fire and she arched her back, desperate hips seeking friction.  ”Don’t wait, Loki.  Please.”  She kept her arms above her head, wrists wrapped in soft green silk, but undulated beneath him, her thigh rubbing his cock rhythmically.

He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut and tipping his head back.  ”And already begging?  You will drive me to madness, hen.”  Bracing his hands on either side of her, he slid himself through her wet folds, bumping her clit with the tip.  

Del gasped, bucking underneath him.  ”Loki-”  All other words were wiped from her mind as he entered her achingly slowly.  She closed her eyes, reveling in the heat of his body so close and the sound of his breath in her ear, slightly too fast and heavy.

"Oh, Del, it’s been too long…" he whispered.

She didn’t know why she said it.  But it slipped out before she could stop it.  ”So you didn’t… with anyone else…?”  She blushed furiously, stumbling over the words.  

Loki pulled back to look down at her face, smirking.  ”I didn’t what?  Wet my cock in another girl while I was gone?”  He chuckled, seemingly unoffended even while she reddened further at his crude phrasing.  He moved his mouth next to her ear, whispering in a dark voice.  ”No, darling, I didn’t.  I was too busy imagining how you would look tied up with green ribbon, the sounds you would make as I stroked you, as I made you come around my fingers.  And how your face would look as I slid into you, the pressure of your hot wet cunt slowly increasing on me until I am completely sheathed inside of you, as deep as I can go…”  He did just that, pressing into her until his hips were held tightly against hers.

She suddenly couldn’t breathe, consumed entirely by his voice and the feel of him.  Her insides were liquid, warm and melted and swirling in anticipation from his words.  She gasped as he began to move, air flooding back into her lungs and her muscles clenching around him, pulling him deeper.  The sound he made increased the swirling feeling intensely; her skin felt too tight, aching to be touched.

She had never felt like this, as if she needed his caress just to stay attached to the Earth.  Was it being helpless in his grasp or the sheer desire in his voice making her feel as if she were about to break apart?  

Her lips curled into a smile and she tilted her head to nuzzle against Loki’s ear.  ”Loki,” she whispered.  ”You feel so good.  Touch me, please, no more teasing…”  Her voice was needy, desperate, breathy as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Loki hummed against her neck, amusement clear.  ”Darling, when I tease you, you will be writhing under me with no breath left to beg me to stop.  This… this is just  _savoring_  you.”  Teeth nipped her shoulder and she bucked beneath him, breasts pressing into his chest.  ”Oh, make that noise again, hen.”  He rose up on his arms to dip his head and take a nipple into his mouth.  She couldn’t help the moan that escaped or the way she arched up, offering herself to him.

His tongue moved with the same rhythm as his hips, pressing and sucking as he drove in and out in a maddeningly slow pattern.  She matched his pace, grinding herself on him each time he slid close, breath hitching every time he hit that spot deep inside her.  Soon they were both breathing heavily, release dancing just out of reach.

"Del… Del, come for me, let me feel you," Loki murmured, his eyes shut tight and jaw clenched.  She moved faster beneath him, urging him on with quicker and quicker little moans, so close to tipping over the edge.

She wasn’t sure if she said his name as her body spasmed- she tried to, but everything was stars and pleasure and gasping breath and rocking under him to keep it going just a little longer…  She felt Loki freeze, his hands grasping her tightly, her name falling from his lips over and over.  When he opened his eyes, he grinned down at her, licking a line up between her breasts until she squirmed.

"I’ve half a mind to keep you like this until I recover enough to do all the things I had planned," he said, breathless.

With a slightly shaky smile herself, Del retorted, “Well, you’d better listen to the other half then.  I have a saloon to run.”

*****

The next morning dawned cloudy with the threat of rain thick in the air.  The air was chilly, but Loki had done an admirable job “keeping her warm” as he put it.  Del stretched languidly in the dim light of the loft, her hand “accidentally” brushing Loki’s smooth chest.  

“I never get anything done while you’re here,” she half-heartedly complained, realizing how late in the morning it was.  “This place will go to hell if I don’t get back to working more.”

Loki laughed and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on the back.  “Let it.  I have better ways to keep you busy than sweeping up and serving drunkards.”  His tongue flicked across her knuckles before turning her hand over and caressing her palm.

It was her turn to laugh, although it turned into a shiver as his mouth found the sensitive skin of her wrist.  ”I’m sure you could, and how will that keep a roof over my head?”

Loki looked at her, his eyes squinting slightly with an emotion she couldn’t read, her arm still held trapped against his lips.  ”Let this place hang, and all its unwashed, idiotic patrons with it.”

She twisted out of his grasp, standing from the bed to gather her clothes.  ”And what would I do instead?  Marry some rancher and have his babies?  I’m much better as a barmaid than a mother.”

"Come with me."

She spun, blouse in hand, to see him stretched out on her bed.  He was on his side, one leg bent up and his head propped up on his hand, watching her intently.  She forced her eyes away from his lean, naked form to search his face, looking for any trace of mockery.  ”Go with you,” she repeated, confused.  ”Go where?”

"Wherever we want.  West, east, north, south, just away from this ridiculous town and its rumors and its lousy card players."  He pulled a face which almost made her laugh.  Of course he would be concerned about the quality of the gambling in Copper Ford.

She felt flustered.  He wanted her to travel with him.  To leave everything she’d known for the last few years, the stable life she’d finally established, to go with him?  Half of her desperately wanted to say yes, but the other half was floundering in logical reasons to say no.  They’d barely known each other for more than a few days, really…

"Loki, I-"  That was all she got out before her throat constricted too much to talk.  What if he got bored of her, which he certainly would at some point?  Would he leave her in some town a hundred miles from here to find himself someone new?  What would she do then?

Loki got up and pulled the blouse from her limp hands, setting it on the table.  He took her in his arms, looking down at her.  ”Del, hen.  Tell me it doesn’t feel like you’re living half a life when I’m away.  Tell me you don’t dream and ache for me to return.  Tell me that you don’t hunger for something more,  _just like I do_.”

She could barely make her brain function with him so close and looking so earnest.  “I can’t- I can’t think about this right now, I’m sorry, I need to go… there’s work I should be doing…”  She snatched her blouse off the table and practically ran out of the attic, struggling to put it on and navigate the stairs at the same time.

Loki didn’t follow her and she didn’t see him for the rest of the morning.  While she was bringing in vegetables from the cellar in the back, she glimpsed his back as he slid through the front door.  Was he going to come back?  She had no idea, but the thought filled her with dread.  It was almost enough to send her running through the door after him, throwing her arms around him and begging to go with him.  But she had just enough pride to stay behind the counter, staring at the closed door instead.

He did come back.  She saw him out in the yard, throwing knives at a target he had made in the drizzle.  She sighed to herself.

"What’s got you so distracted, Del?"

"What?  Oh."  Del glanced over at Lucy, sitting at a nearby table with Billy, Daniel, and Rebecca.  She moved closer, thinking it might be good to talk things over with the older woman.

"I saw your man out there, and at the cooper’s," Rebecca interjected before Del could say anything.

"Well, I don’t know if he’s  _my_  man,” Del muttered.  ”Not exactly.”

"Well, whatever it is you need to do to keep him, you do it!" Lucy winked at her.  Lucy had been married twice already and now had her sights set on Billy.  She was not shy about sharing her opinions.  "He’s damn gorgeous.  And looks like he’s got money."

"Actually," Del said slowly, leaning her hip against the table, ignoring Billy and Daniel.  "He asked me to go with him."

"Well, damn then, we’ll miss you around here!" Lucy laughed, elbowing Del playfully.

"I haven’t said I’d go."  Del rubbed a hand across her face.  "I like running the saloon,  and what if he gets bored of me?  Leaves me in the lurch in some other town, then what do I do?"

Lucy looked her up and down.  ”You want to go, don’t you?  You’re scared- that’s normal- but you should go with him.  You’ll keep his interest.  He’s not coming through Copper Ford for the good food, you know.  You two have got something, take it from me, I can tell.”

"No!" snapped Daniel behind her.

Surprised, Del turned to see him getting out of his chair, a bit shakily.  How many had he had?  She couldn’t remember.

"That’s terrible advice.  You should stay here, don’t go anywhere, stay here…"  Daniel moved in front of her, his hands grasping at air at his sides.  "You don’t need  _him_ , it’s too risky- he’ll leave you, you know he will and…  you should stay.  With me-“

Before Del knew what was happening- Daniel fancied her?  Or was he just that drunk?  He’d never said anything before- his hands were on her hips, pulling her up into a kiss.  It was sloppy, too wet and he tasted of the beer he’d been drinking, his tongue slathering her lips with the flavor.  Del shuddered and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.  Lucy helped, pulling Daniel off of her.  Rebecca was glaring at Daniel, who was supposedly courting her.

Del wiped her mouth on her apron, shooting Daniel a dirty look.  ”Well, if I stay here, I’m not staying with  _you_.  Jesus’ balls, Daniel, who taught you to kiss?”

She walked over to the bar, pouring herself a generous helping of cheap whiskey.  She knocked it back, shuddering again as the strong alcohol burned her mouth and down her throat, erasing the taste and feel of Daniel’s unwanted attention.

It was as she was putting the glass back down on the bar that she saw Loki through a haze of alcohol-caused tears.  She blinked them back, watching him sit on his usual stool at the counter.  How long had he been inside?  Had he seen Daniel kiss her?  His hair was damp from the drizzle outside, drops of water on his face and the shoulders of his coat.  She wanted to lick them off all of a sudden, run her tongue delicately along his jaw and ears, then down, trailing kisses along every inch of his chilled skin…

Yes, she definitely wanted to go with him, fears be damned, she realized.  She brought a new glass and the bottle of fine whiskey over to him, intending to make up for her earlier reluctance.

Loki glanced at the bottle in her hand as she approached.  ”No.  Not that one.  Give me the green bottle on the second shelf.”  He inclined his head towards the shelves behind the bar.  

She got down the bottle, puzzled.  She’d never seen him drink anything but whiskey and almost always the good stuff.  ”Loki, that’s tequila,” she said as she set it down.

"I know what it is, thank you,  _hen_.”  His voice was cold and snappish, his pet name tinged with bitterness.  He snatched up the bottle and poured until the clear liquid almost reached the top.

Del stood in something like shock, watching him down the glass with far more aplomb than she had her whiskey.  It wasn’t very good tequila, she knew that, and it packed a punch.  She reached out to stop him from pouring another.  The last thing she needed was him drunk off his ass.

Loki glared at her, making her step back unconsciously from the heat of it.  ”So, you’d rather stay here in this pathetic town and be with him?”

He  _had_ seen Daniel kiss her.  And had completely misunderstood what was going on.

“How long have you been lovers?” he continued, sneering.  “When, exactly, did I interrupt your happy little  _relationship_?”  He stood, vaulting smoothly over the bar to reach another bottle of liquor behind her.

Del was getting angry.  How dare he jump to the conclusion that she was sleeping around!  Just because she wasn’t immediately willing to drop everything for him.  She grabbed the lapel of his duster and pulled him towards the kitchen, hard.

“What are you doing, let go of me.”  Loki tried to brush her hand away, but she was too angry now.  He stopped walking, letting her tug on his duster for a moment, unmoving.  

Growling, Del moved behind him and shoved.  “I am taking you into the kitchen so that I have easy access to a frying pan to smash across your pretty face,” she gritted out, satisfied when he started to move.   She pushed until he was through the door, not at all sure she wasn’t going to hit him with a pan.  She certainly didn’t want the whole saloon listening in on their fight though.  She slammed the kitchen door shut, whirling to look for a pan, just to show him how serious she was.

Loki was right there, pinning her to the door with his arms on either side of her head.  She could smell the tequila on his breath, although he didn’t seem to be affected by it- yet.  He leaned down, looking at her intensely.

“Do you think about him while I’m fucking you?” he asked in a low voice.  Emotion flickered across his face, his eyes wide and pleading, and then was hidden behind a mask of casual indifference.  “Or is it the other way around?”  A smug smirk appeared on his lips, but Del wasn’t fooled, not now.  He was jealous.  And scared.

She reached up to rest her hands on the side of his neck.  “Loki.  No.  It’s just you- no one else.”  She was soothing and gentle when she spoke, her anger melting away after seeing his fear.  “Daniel… he’s drunk, he’s an idiot.  He’s never touched me like that before, I had no idea…  I had to drink a huge glass of whiskey to feel clean after that.”  She smiled up at him.  She almost said,  _Besides he’s not my type.  Apparently my type is long dark hair, incredible green eyes, tall as a pine tree, and dangerous.  You._   Her hand drifted upwards, wrapping a lock of hair around her fingers.  ”You were right, Loki.  When you’re gone, it’s only half a life.  I can’t concentrate or keep my thoughts off of you, if you’re safe, if you’re coming back.  I dream about you every night… sometimes more than dream,” she said with a suggestive little smirk of her own.

Loki hadn’t moved during her speech, his eyes glued on her face.  Now he leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair audibly.  ”Say you’re mine, Del,” he murmured against her skin.

“I’m yours,” she whispered, shivering despite the heat of the kitchen.

He pressed his body closer to hers, trapping her completely against the door.  “Say it louder.  I want to hear you say it over and over.  You belong to me.  I will make you scream it…”  

Teeth grazed her neck before he closed them gently on her shoulder.  His hands moved from the door to twist in her hair, tugging, tilting her head to the side.  He attacked her exposed neck with nips and nibbles, occasionally sucking hard at a spot before moving on.  Every time he did, she groaned, her knees weakening from the sensation.  She could barely think, arousal flooding her body- he knew exactly where to touch her, how to use his mouth to drive her insane.

She felt too warm, trapped between his body and the door, blood heating her skin until she thought she must be scorching him.  He moved up slowly, wet kisses tracing her neck and jaw.  ”Loki-” she managed before his lips touched hers, barely brushing over and around them, so slowly.

"You are mine," he whispered, breath moist on her lips.  "You don’t know what you do to me, Del, darling.  You don’t know…"  He pressed closer, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss and she opened for him, surrendered to him.  She clutched his jacket, melting against leather and silk, surrounded by the scent of him.  How could she have even considered staying here instead of going with him?  What had possessed her, when she knew she clutched his pillow to breathe that scent one more time while he was gone?

"Yes, yes," she breathed when they separated, just a little, bodies still pressed together.

Loki looked down at her, licking his lips and moving one hand to her hip, the other still tangled in her hair.  ”If I ever, ever, see you with another man again,” he said in a husky, low voice that thrummed through her, “I will bend you over the nearest surface and tan your ass raw before I fuck you senseless.  You are mine, only mine, and I will still hear you scream it.”  He grabbed her waist with both hands, lifting her effortlessly and holding her against him as he backed further into the kitchen.  

He set her down on the massive wooden table, still covered in flour and cornmeal from the day’s baking.  He laid her back, putting a hand over her mouth when she tried to protest- what about the door, what about the mess, this was not at all the place for-

Switching his hand for his mouth in another passionate kiss, Loki ran his hands up the inside of her skirt, skimming over her legs as he raised the fabric to gather at her stomach.  He held her knees, gently coaxing them apart as he moved between her legs.  His fingers danced up the inside of her thigh until she couldn’t help but move her hips to try and catch them, to urge him where she needed him.  

He chuckled as he pulled away from her mouth, dipping his long fingers into her at the same time.  ”Always so wet and eager for me,hen.”  His voice was a pleased rumble, tinged with hunger.  She wasn’t sure when he had freed himself from his trousers- hadn’t his hands been on her the whole time?- but he was pressing into her, slowly drawing out and back in again in short, teasing strokes, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh God, Loki," Del whined, arching her back up and canting her hips to draw him deeper.  "More, please, you’ll drive me insane!"

"I do love it when you beg," he growled, thrusting in completely and grinning at her satisfied moan.  He pulled her legs up, bringing them together over one shoulder.  Del clutched the edge of the table as he slammed into her, hard and fast and erasing any inhibitions she still had.  She was strung taut as a bow, angling her hips just so, every stroke driving her closer to her peak.  Loki held her legs wrapped in one arm, his free hand gliding slowly down her stomach in contrast to the speed at which he was fucking her.  His thumb descended on her clit, rubbing lightly- too lightly!- in fast circles until she was writhing on the table, heedless of flour or cornmeal or bits of dough.

"Say it," Loki hissed through clenched teeth, pressing harder with his thumb.

Del gasped, so very close and willing to do anything to get there.  ”I’m yours!” she nearly shouted, eyes closing in anticipation, fingers tightening on the table.  She came hard, arching off the table, eyes squeezed shut, and shrieking the last thing that had been on her mind- “Yours!  Loki, oh God!”  

Loki didn’t stop, pounding through her orgasm, thumb pressed to her mound but still now, until he shouted her name, his thrusts slowing but hitting with no less force.  He lowered her legs with shaking hands, leaning over her to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I’ll help you pack," he said with a heartwarming smile.

Del couldn’t keep from laughing.  “You can help me up, first.  This table is meant for cooking, it’s not very comfortable.”

“Darling, I can barely stand after that.  If you want help up, you’re going to have to do it yourself.”  Even as he said it, Loki pulled her up into a sitting position, then perched on the table next to her.  Still breathing hard, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  She was leaving Copper Ford.  

Suddenly, a wave of heated embarrassment flooded over her.  God, it was a good thing she was!  Everyone in the saloon had probably heard her scream- and if they hadn’t, they had certainly heard Loki.  She would never be able to look anyone in the eyes again!  What had she been thinking, letting him have her in the  _kitchen_?  It was worse than everyone knowing that Silas had been fucking her on the side.  At least he had always waited until there was no one around, not that she had ever felt the urge to scream with Silas.  

With a sigh, she stood up on legs that still felt a little like jelly.  She had to at least get through the night- somehow.  She couldn’t leave Micajah to run the whole place by himself.  She straightened her blouse and skirt, trying to turn and see how bad the back looked.

Loki smirked.  ”You’re  _covered_  in flour, hen.  Look.”  He gestured to the very obvious Del-shaped clean spot on the table.  The exasperated look she gave him only made him laugh.  ”All down your back and in your hair.  I’ve never seen you so utterly disheveled.  It’s delicious.”

"Well, you’d better help brush some of it off," she snapped, trying to do it herself.  "Since this is your doing."

"I don’t see how it’s  _my_  fault.  You were the one kissing someone else.”  Loki hopped off the table gracefully and began running his hands down her spine.  She wasn’t sure he was actually helping, but it did feel nice.  ”This outfit is clearly ruined, hen.  Why don’t you just take it off and we can…”

"Oh, shut up, Loki," she scolded, but without heat.   "I can barely walk as it is."

A few more minutes of trying to make herself look respectable while avoiding Loki’s wandering hands and she gave up the effort.  Everyone had heard anyway.  What was the point of trying to hide it?  Resigned, she left the kitchen, Loki trailing behind her in a sinfully good mood- he was practically skipping.  Del slipped behind the bar, feeling that she needed at least one more good stiff drink before facing her patrons.  She turned,  whiskey in hand, to ask Loki if he wanted any, but he was making his way casually to a nearby table.

As he passed by it, he leaned down near Daniel’s ear and said, “She’s got a lovely voice, doesn’t she?”

*****

"Well," she said quietly, standing on the porch of her saloon and staring at the closed door.  It wasn’t her saloon any longer.  She’d talked with Billy, tried to show him how to run the place.   Micajah could help, but he was too young to do it by himself.  This had been her home for years and for the last few months had been so much more than that.  Leaving it seemed… impossible?  Terrifying? Exciting?  Heartbreaking?  Every few minutes she seemed to have a different feeling about it.

Loki rested his chin on her shoulder, slipping his arms around her.  ”It’s time to go, hen.  You’ve been staring at that door for nearly half an hour and you’re already outside.  Unless you’re hoping for it to grow legs and come with us, we should get a move on.”

Del leaned back against him.  ”I know, I just…  I never thought I’d leave.”  With a sigh, she dragged herself away from the porch and towards Loki’s horse, a huge chestnut gelding with a white blaze down the side of his nose.

Loki had promised that he would buy her her own horse when he found a suitable one, saying that the horses here were dumb as rocks and half as fast.  Being only a vaguely competent rider, she was just as happy to ride with him for as long as she could.  Loki swung gracefully up into the saddle, reaching down a hand and hauling her up in front of him.

Del leaned back against his chest, smiling as his arms came around her to grip the reins in one hand, the other cupping her breast.  She could feel his breath on her neck.

"I could get used to riding like this," he whispered in her ear.  He moved his hips more forcefully than he needed to as he spurred the horse onward, rubbing himself against her.  "We won’t get anywhere fast, but we’ll have a damn good time."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, although he couldn’t see her.  ”Keep it in your pants, Loki.”

“It is in my pants,” he said with a teasing note of hurt in his voice.  “I can’t help it if it’s also rubbing up against your lovely ass at the same time.”

“Are you never satisfied?  It’s only been, what, two hours?”  Still, she shimmied a little in front of him.

He hummed in her ear.  “No, never satisfied.  Not of you.”

Del grinned, looking out at the plains in the afternoon sun, full of adventure and possibility.  “Well, let’s at least wait until we’re farther away from town.”


End file.
